


毛衣 （禁色番外）

by SullyBarnes



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullyBarnes/pseuds/SullyBarnes
Summary: 小朋友被大坏蛋欺负啦！





	毛衣 （禁色番外）

李振洋拉了李英超的手过来，推开门问转头过去看他表情：“喜欢吗，小弟？”  
李英超全身都在抖，和他哥哥十指相扣的手越来越紧，把整张脸都埋在哥哥肩上，一声不吭。  
李振洋半是强迫地拉着人向前走，笑眯眯地把把低着头的小孩按在床头坐了，用气音在他耳边说：“哥哥去拿个好东西。”  
他愉悦地脱掉外套，脱掉裤子，慢条斯理地打开整扇巨大的衣柜门，从抽屉里掂出一条黑色的丝绸，又用指尖捏出一条蕾丝状的东西。  
等他迎上李英超澄亮的眼睛，不禁又对他微笑起来。  
“坐这儿干嘛呀，不洗澡吗？”李振洋把手绕在背后，装作不知道李英超看他拿了东西一样。  
李英超是真的害羞。他在性事上的经验完完全全都是李振洋给他的。他知道舒服，也知道这种舒服不是从自己来的，认为这是一种近乎于盗窃得手一样的肮脏快感。  
他偏过头去应了声，就开始伸手脱自己的衬衫。  
李振洋哎哟一声，带着黏糊的笑意：“这么着急啊，去浴室脱不好吗，哥哥还没开空调哪。”  
李英超感觉自己的脸都要炸开了。他又把衬衫的扣子一颗颗扣上，扭头瞪了从另一侧上了床的李振洋，飞快地往浴室跑。  
李振洋靠在床头，敞开腿把玩着手里的两条东西，若有所思地看着浴室半透明的玻璃蒙上水雾。

“来。”  
李英超穿了件背后有部分薄纱的白衬衫，赤着脚踩在地毯上，猫似的慢慢走过来。  
他乖顺地用爬姿上了床，伸过头去和他哥哥接吻。  
李振洋任小朋友掌握主动权，在快结束的时候轻轻咬他的下唇，抬手将冰凉的丝绸眼罩覆在那双大眼睛上。  
李英超轻轻喘着气，任由哥哥在他脑后将绳子打好结。  
“相信哥哥吗？”  
丝绸是很薄的面料。即使戴着眼罩，他也能感受到室内隐约的灯光和哥哥饱满的嘴唇落在他不停颤抖的眼皮上。  
李英超摸索着跪在李振洋腿间，俯身去摸他的扣子。  
人在被剥夺视力的时候，其他感官会变得加倍灵敏。就像他听到李振洋用粘稠的声音笑了一声、握住了他在他胸膛上乱窜的手的时候，被掌握和完全顺服的安全感让他无比满足。  
“洋哥。”李英超用膝盖骨去碰李振洋腿间躺着的物件，“你摸摸我。”  
李振洋很有耐心地引着他的手去摸。弟弟的手居然是比哥哥的大的。他微笑着看李英超纤长的手上下撸动着他自己的东西，上半身越来越低，直往李振洋身上靠。  
“可以了。”他温和地牵过李英超的右手，看着小孩拧着身子发出不满的撒娇声。李振洋抓着他的手腕，抵着人的手掌心把他的手指挨个放到唇边亲吻，甚至还发出啧啧的声音。  
李英超又在叫了：“快点嘛。”  
李振洋正把小孩的食指中指放在嘴里用舌头舔舐，上下模仿着活塞运动。闻言就快速吮了两下抽出来，放到李英超的下半身：“自慰给哥哥看。”  
弟弟真的是很乖的弟弟。他在哥哥岔开的两腿间跪着，慢慢劈开双腿，左手撑在床上，右手从两腿间绕到身后去碰那处隐秘的入口。  
李振洋看不到后面的情景，但身前的景色也足够诱人——少年白皙纤瘦的身体向后仰，黑色的眼罩让人产生一种凌虐的快感，更不要提他口中的发出故作隐忍的呻吟。  
他感到自己的鼻息也变得粗重起来，一手抚弄着自己胯间悄悄抬头的性器，一手上下摸索小孩正发力的腰。  
“洋哥...”李英超又在叫他哥哥，“你进来。”  
李振洋凑过去在他唇上咬着舔着，小孩果然张开嘴去缠他哥哥。他在他屁股上拍了极响的一声，含混道：“手拿出来。”  
李英超自然是在洗澡的时候就做过扩张和润滑了，几根手指的玩弄反倒算是火上浇油。他体内突然被顶进一个圆滚滚的小东西——不用想也知道那是什么。  
“别玩儿啦。”他被拍拍屁股告知要夹紧，于是就并紧双腿软了腰跪着，两手都去摸哥哥的东西。  
李振洋捏着开关，腿收过来，小腿贴着小孩窝着的小腿上下磨蹭，抬手去捏他身前的两粒红点，漫不经心地问：“想舒服吗？”  
李英超知道哥哥今天是要和自己玩了，不免更兴奋，也更配合，连连点头说想。  
他挺了挺胯，小孩就乖乖弯下腰张口含住他直立起来的性器，舌尖滑过顶端，收了牙齿上下吮着，两手也捧着根部的球体轻轻揉搓。  
让李振洋兴奋的不仅是李英超为他口交这件事，更是他亲手把梦遗都会羞耻到扔床单的少年调教到能在他身下摆开M字腿。  
小孩还在卖力地吞吐越来越硬的东西。他的努力也换来了奖励——后穴的电子设备勤勤恳恳地工作起来，随着遥控器主人的控制随机频率地震动着。  
“小弟想试试被插射吗？”李振洋摸着他的头发突然开口，感受到手底的身体抖动了一下，立刻抓准时机关掉了震动，拍拍鼓起的脸颊示意他起身。  
李英超用唇滑过整个柱体才坐起，上下舔了唇把嘴里的东西都咽了下去。  
看不见的那人满意地用拇指揉搓他的唇瓣：“真乖，哥哥给你个奖励吧。”  
李英超感到自己脖颈上痒痒的。于是他顺从地仰起头来，让哥哥动作。  
“小弟真美。”李振洋落了个吻在他耳廓，又下移到了刚刚戴上东西的脖子。自从他发现李英超的喉结是歪的以后，每次做爱都会去啃咬那个部位，仿佛已经成为了二人的一种仪式。  
李英超顺着哥哥的吻往前递送着，胸膛几乎要贴上去，可惜被衬衫隔着。他上手去解扣子，被哥哥制止了：“别脱。”  
他一向是个听老师话的好学生。  
“自己把跳蛋排出来哥哥就操你。”李振洋又去吻他的眼皮，从衬衫下摆钻进去上上下下摸着他的胸，又在腰上用力捏了两把，“不许用手。”  
李英超蹲坐起来，以一种小孩才会用的姿势分开腿蹲在他哥哥面前，性器直挺挺地立在小腹前。他蒙着眼睛好像就没有了羞耻心，把自己完全交给另一个人掌控的感觉实在太奇妙。  
他不断收缩放松着后穴，感受着那个小东西因为自己的动作上下运动。抚摸前端是不被允许的，偏偏那人又在自己身上各处点火。  
他忍得难受，哼哼唧唧喘了两声，后穴里的东西却突然动了起来，正顺着他收缩的动作往里钻。  
李英超尖叫了一声，双手撑住哥哥分开的双腿毫不克制地呻吟着。  
后穴随着刚才的动作排出了润滑剂和肠液，顺着股沟滴下来，在墨色的床单上汇成亮晶晶的一小泊。  
李振洋受不了他这样子，直起身来去封他的嘴，又装凶道：“真浪。”  
李英超呜呜地喘，跳蛋随着动作往里钻，又抵抗不了重力往下掉，怎么都碰不到前列腺。他急得快要流眼泪，贴着哥哥的胸膛上下磨蹭。  
“不许射。”李振洋关了跳蛋，一手揽着他的腰，一手去湿漉漉的后穴探那折磨人的东西。  
不属于自己的手指进入体内的感觉让李英超兴奋地颤抖，他紧缩后穴，好像那样就能留住那人似的。  
李振洋并没把东西取出来。他抽出手指，塞进李英超的嘴里，又是一巴掌打在屁股上，说：“继续。”  
小孩这次抱着哥哥精瘦但的确有肌肉的胳膊，用力一排，小东西真的掉了出来。  
他献宝似的凑上去找哥哥的嘴唇讨吻，李振洋如他所愿，两条舌头在一起扭着缠着，带出不知是谁的银丝来。  
“想骑哥哥吗？”他又去啃小孩的锁骨，在凹陷处舔弄不停。  
李英超仰起头来，双手环着对面那人的脖子，直截了当地回答：“想。”  
于是李振洋扶起自己的性器，按着他弟弟的腰，进入了这个和他流着一部分相同血液的身体里。  
被填满的一瞬间李英超几乎就要射了。骑乘位让粗长的性器直接顶撞到了那一点上，他尖声叫着，又觉得自己声音太大了捂住了嘴，改为小声的呜咽。  
李振洋恶意地堵住小东西的前端，在柱体上磨蹭着握枪留下的粗茧，腰胯不断发力顶起，哑着声音道：“不叫出来哥哥怎么知道你有多爽呢。”  
小孩的眼泪都晕湿了眼罩，流出两点深色来：“洋哥...洋哥我不行了。”  
李振洋一把抱过李英超精瘦的腰直起身来，拍着他的大腿示意在他腰后盘好。李英超看不见，但是能从两人相连处感觉到那人的动作。  
他就着操弄着小孩的姿势把人抱下床站了起来。李英超叫得放开了嗓，双手紧紧环着李振洋的脖颈，像他们上学时玩过的幼稚情侣游戏一样。  
李振洋走了几步，如果不是刻意放缓了动作又威胁着小孩，他肯定要先缴械，错失了接下来的娱乐环节。  
他托着小孩的屁股在一处站定，手顺着若隐若现的白纱摸进去，情色意味十成十。上下颠动引得李英超发出发情一样的声音，哀哀求着哥哥慢点。  
李振洋果真停了下来，放下整个缠在他身上的小孩，将人转了个身呈后入式，两手摸过去捏他乳首。李英超像玩具娃娃似的，随着主人的动作发出高低不同的呻吟。  
“小弟，看看你自己有多美。”  
眼罩被解开，李英超看着巨大的镜子里自己敞开的前胸泛着红，下身被他哥哥的性器一寸寸往里钉，直到距离为负，两人赤裸的肉体相撞发出淫靡的声音。  
李振洋着迷地偏过头去吻他的脸，吻他的侧颈，一手挑起亲手给小孩戴上的蕾丝项圈稍稍往后施力，强迫他和他在镜中对视。  
李英超对性事中的窒息感到新奇而入迷，他不受控制地呻吟着去摸自己的前端，却被哥哥顶得腿发软要跪下。  
后入式使男人的性器完全没入他的后穴里，甚至在小肚子上顶撞出一个凸起。李振洋停了动作，伸手摸着那个小鼓包，含住李英超的耳廓呢喃：“小弟，给哥哥生个孩子吧。”  
李英超被操得几乎神智不清，他还被蕾丝项圈紧紧勒着看向镜子，与身后的男人对视。他仰起头来，混乱而放荡地笑着：“哥哥喜欢男孩...还是女孩。”  
李振洋被这一眼勾得魂都快丢了。小孩回手扶住哥哥的腰想要借力，李振洋疼他，看他站不稳就停了动作抱着人按在地毯上，让小孩仰面躺着。  
李英超贪婪地看着伏在自己上方胸膛滴汗的男人。他去舔他的喉结，舔他流下来咸湿的液体，双腿在正侵犯着自己的腰臀背后缠成一团，恨不得大开门户连他哥哥的囊袋都吞下去。  
还是小孩子先攀到了顶峰。李振洋俯下身握着粉嫩的东西在顶端浅浅吻了吻，随即冲刺在高热痉挛的肠道里。  
李英超被他哥哥的精液烫得一激灵，还是夹着不放人走。两人躺下来面对面搂着亲着，小孩眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛说：“我想给洋哥生孩子。”


End file.
